


in the smallest of gestures.

by SirenSong



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Arguably Spoilers Here, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, M/M, Post canon, Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/pseuds/SirenSong
Summary: When you and your Conjunx have a possible and actual forever to spend time together on a starship that’s you know, deep down, will always be your forever home, you’re both bound to do some brilliant stuff along the way.( Or Brainstorm, ecstatic over a thing he has with Preceptor. )





	in the smallest of gestures.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirsty4percy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty4percy/gifts).



> **Pairings:** Simpatico, Brainstorm/Perecptor.
> 
>  **Warnings:** None.
> 
>  **General Notes:** Part of the Secret Solenoid Exchange 2018! I hope you like this, Caitlyn. This work contains minor spoilers for Lost Light #25, but I’ve tried to avoid making them blatant to those who haven’t read it yet so it should be safe.
> 
>  **Current Notes:** The prompt is as follows: _IDW: Brainstorm & Perceptor. Simpatico! Doing whatever it is big gay space robot scientists in love do. If you've been reading Lost Light, perhaps a continuation of LL25?_

They have a thing between them now.

An actual thing.

A thing that’s _theirs_ and a thing that’s _real_ and this could be a thing that he may or may not have been thinking about being an actual thing with Percy, ever since he’s come to recognise his partner’s utter brilliance upon crossing paths with Perceptor and and and Brainstorm thinks he’s going to die from happiness one of these days and—

Okay. Wait. Hang on.

Alright, Stormy. Calm down. Stay cool. No need to get too excited over this, no matter how much you feel like you have every right to be this excited. After all — It’ll be embarrassing if he died out of giddiness over this, or allowed his giddiness to get the better of him and, say, get him caught in a lab accident that would eventually lead to a slow and painful yet inevitable demise or something.

(Which, of course, would never happen, he can’t help but thinks to himself with a derisive huff to his vents. Much too ridiculous.

Even he knew better than to be that careless when in his element and when around dangerous chemicals and tools. And even if he should get sloppy, he knows his friends will keep him safe from himself. Considering how often the lot of them are constantly breathing down his neck whenever he runs an experiment or even in the laboratories.)

Anyways— Where was he?

Oh! Right!

The very important matter at hand:

The fact he and Perceptor have a thing between them now.

An actual thing.

And here’s how the thing between them goes:

They do something brilliant, of course, for that’s a given.

When you and your Conjunx have a possible and actual forever to spend time together on a starship that’s you know, deep down, will always be your forever home, you’re both bound to do some brilliant stuff along the way.

And, at some point, you’ll be doing the brilliant stuff together.

Case in point — He and Percy have finally figured out how to combat the effects of the Soparonists’ high pitched frequency attacks during the fights.

The option of simply shutting off their audials and hoping for the best had proven useless. The vibrations made from the screams alone can (and have) cause a mech’s delicate sensors and important systems to lock up and possibly break from the resulting feedback overload.

Poor Thunderclash learned that the hard way when swooping in to save the captains in the last fight, hence his current (and latest) bout of a medically induced coma until further notice.

Anyways, back to the important buildup to what he and Percy are doing — They were simply doing another ( _eeee!_ ) thing of theirs while they and others of Team Lost Light were recovering in the medical bay: Talking!

They were trading back thoughts, swapping around suggestions, and bantering on about some of their better ideas on what to do.

All the while they’re casually completing the others’ sentences because they were that close to each other now. With their words now connecting and not overlapping, and their thoughts completing each other instead of smashing against the other. In moments like these, Brainstorm has to resist the urge to swoop down on Percy for a surprise kiss.

It was then that they, at the same time, realised that Blaster’s impressive collection of rock music from Earth could do just the trick in cancelling the attacks.

The use of ‘deafening but funky music’ had been a silly suggestion by him, but dear Perceptor took had taken it seriously and started to list the genres that could prove effective in neutralising the attacks.

That’s when their thing — the thing he’s talking about — happens.

The thing starts when they catch each other’s optics after they come to their brilliant idea at the same time. Optics of twinkling yellow meet electrifying blue as the answer slots in both of their processors in that exact moment, the both of them now riding high on the giddy excitement of making a breakthrough separate, yet together.

If Brainstorm were a lesser mech, he would be a bit flustered to realise how he always happens to be sporting the silliest of smiles imaginable when he looks Percy’s way. He maybe wearing a mouthplate, but he knows he’s an obvious read from the glow of his optics, the flutter of his wings, the flush of _joy_ - _excitement_ - _ **percy!**_ that rushes through his open and quivering field.

But then he finds himself unable to even possibly care about that bit, not in the slightly. Mostly (and definitely) because of the fact Percy looks back at him.

Perceptor looks back at him and smiles at him. Perceptor looks back at him and smiles at him and he smiles at him so fondly, so warmly and so proudly that is strikes something in Brainstorm’s spark, plucks at the erratic pulse and the stuttering tempo, lights up sensors he never knew existed in his brain module until he sees that smile live and in-person.

Brainstorm always — always always always — finds himself losing his breath whenever he sees that fondwarmproud smile on Percy’s face. Brainstorm loses his breath and can’t help but think _oh oh oh oh, I think I’m falling in love again_. In moments like these, Brainstorm has to resist the urge to swoop down on Percy for a surprise kiss.

Then they do their thing:

“You—“ That’s him!

“—Me.” That’s Percy!

And the next part is both of them, together, with their words connecting and thoughts completing in a rush of breathless and undeniably giddy glee: “ _Simpatico._ ”

And, of course, there always happens to be someone who needs to comment on their thing. It happens without fail.

This time it happens to be Rodimus who makes the comment, on the virtue he’s the closest one who can see what the couple are doing. That and he’s, arguably, the most likely one here to do it, all in the name of some friendly ribbing about. (And, no doubt, jumping an opportunity to momentarily escape the boredom he feels while Lotty gives his audials a proper checkup.)

“Oh Primus—“ Rodimus lets out a long and sorrowful groan, making sure to give an exaggerated roll of his optics that everyone could see. There’s no denying the smile on his face however, the amused twinkle in his optics while Lotty moves his helm this way and that. “Is that a thing? Is that going to be a thing with you two now?” He tries to give a shake of his helm but Lotty’s glare has him reassessing his options; And he goes with another groan instead. “Tell me that this won’t be a thing with you guys, _please_.”

In cheeky response to the cheeky comment, Brainstorm stands up taller and keeps his helm up high. He goes as far to give an exaggerated flick of his wings to emphasise the point he’s about to make. (He almost knocks out poor Chromedome in the process, but casualties, casualties.

Domey’s used to it by now anyways, Brainstorm is sure of it. He’s half sure that’s why his friend underwent such a drastic change in frame design after the Institute.)

“Of course it’s a thing,” he answers, careful to add a snort here to show his utter, utter disbelief over such a silly question being thrown his and Percy’s way. “It’s obviously and totally a thing and always has been our thing.” And Brainstorm will turn his helm towards the direction of Perceptor, quick assurance than anything else: “Our thing?”

And, without fail, Perceptor will reach out and grab the offered servo, tangle their servos and fingers together in a surprisingly intimate hold for a surprisingly public place like the medberth. “It’ll always be our thing, Brainstorm.”

Then Percy smiles at him, and the smile is so full of fondness and affection and knowing it’s all for him and him alone will never stop sending a thrill down Brainstorm’s struts and.

Well.

This time, Brainstorm doesn’t resist the urge he feels. Not when he knows that is a thing that’s theirs and a thing that’s real and this is a thing that he may or may not have been thinking about wanting to be an actual thing with Percy, ever since he’s come to recognise his partner’s utter brilliance upon crossing paths with Perceptor and and and Brainstorm thinks he’s going to die from happiness one of these days and—

With a whoop and a flutter of his winglets, Brainstorm doesn’t waste anymore time and swoops down on a surprised but happy Percy, going after the kiss that’s been leading up to this entire thing of theirs.

(Er… He tries to, at least. You know what they say: The best laid plans of mice and men and mechs who want to smooch their Conjunx silly etc., etc., etc.

He makes a second attempt after Percy has gotten time to rub his poor nose and shows no ill will for the silly mishap. If anything, the smile on his face and the fondness in optics and the _tenderness_ - _affection_ - _kiss me you fool!_ played through his fields is all Brainstorm needs to know.

This time, Brainstorm makes sure his mouthplate is _off_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and I hope you all have a wonderful new year! ✨ 🎉 ✨
> 
> You can hit me up on [my regular Tumblr account](https://alyonian.tumblr.com/), [NSFW TF Tumblr account](https://starschemer.tumblr.com/), and/or [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/withersake) if you want more happy, post-canon robots.


End file.
